Leaving
by iamaturtleduckhearmeroar
Summary: Bolin has a tough time letting Iroh go. Not a deathfic. Bask in the Broh.


Disclaimerrrrrr I'm too lazy to write!

"What do you mean you're leaving again?"

Iroh winced. He had known that Bolin wouldn't take the news well but he hadn't expected that it would be this bad. His younger boyfriend's eyes were lit up in rage and his fists were trembling with pent up fury.

"You just got back! Why are they sending you away so soon?"

"Bo you know I have to go when they need me. The world is full of evil and it never rests."

"Why don't they send Bumi?" he hissed, "He hasn't left air temple island since he got here! Yet you are shipping out every other week! It's not fair to you or me!"

His voice cracked on the last word and green eye overflowed with tears. Iroh reached out to pull him into an embrace; that always did the trick, a hug and soothing words and Bolin would brighten up.

This time, however, the earthbender would not let a simple embrace and a few words sate him. He pushed Iroh back, the general stumbling in surprise.

"No."

And with that one word hanging heavy in the air he turned and left the room, grabbing his cop helmet from the table, leaving Iroh standing silent and alone.

It was dark by the time Bolin returned home. None of the lights were on in the apartment. He quietly opened the door and slipped inside. His brow furrowed when he noticed the darkness, Iroh hadn't waited for him. Sadness swept over him and he trudged towards the bed room to change. He sighed and pushed the door open.

The room was lit up with a dozen candles, the cast a soft glow all around, a low table sat off to the side covered in small round tiles, and on a tiny, square cushion sat Iroh, a small smile gracing his features.

He stood up and walked over to Bolin, whose eyes had brightened considerably when he realized his boy friend had not forgotten him, and wrapped his arms around him. The taller man rested his head on his shoulder and murmured, "I know it won't really make up for how many times I've been gone but I want to at least try. I'm so sorry, Bo. I know it's not fair for me to leave all the time so tonight I'm all yours. No meetings, just you and me."

Bolin tightened his hold on Iroh and let out a long, shuddering breath, "Okay."

Bolin plopped down on the cushion next to Iroh but quickly cuddled into the general's chest, "So what's this?"

Iroh smirked, "This, my dear, is pi shao."

He preceded to explain all the rules and they played a game. Iroh twitched as Bolin won. Again. And again. And again.

"How are you even doing it? It took me years to perfect my strategy and learn all my grandfather's secrets!"

"When Mako and I lived on the streets we had to learn all the rules to the gambling games. It became a habit to pick up the rules really quickly. Being a couple of young kids made us easy targets for swindlers and cheaters," he murmured as he moved another tile while not meeting Iroh's eyes. Iroh rubbed the younger man's arms affectionately and placed a kiss on his head.

Bolin turned around suddenly and kissed him on the lips. Iroh closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. A few minutes later, he stopped to catch his breath and said, breathily, "You're not really into the game are you?"

Bolin laughed and kissed him again.

Birds were chirping outside. The sun had begun to rise; a beam cut through the open curtains and hit the sleeping figures in the room. Bolin groaned and rotated in Iroh's arms so his eyes were protected from the evil sun by the well toned chest of his boyfriend. Iroh chuckled and plopped a small kiss on his head again. "Bo? We gotta get going."

The younger shook his head violently and snuggled further into his chest. Iroh sighed and untangled himself from the sheets and his boyfriend and stood up. Bolin watched him with hooded eyes, he frowned as Iroh began to dress in his uniform. Iroh rolled his eyes and dropped the cloth, and slipped one arm under Bo's knees and another under his back and pulled him up bridal style. The earthbender huffed as Iroh plopped him in a chair situated by the wardrobe.

"I suggest you get dressed in something a little more modest than your boxers, Bo."

He growled and grabbed a long shirt and black pants, both were Iroh's, and put them on. He then curled up in the chair, pulling his knees to his chest and hiding his face in them.

Iroh tucked in his handkerchief and knelt down in front of the chair. He stroked down Bolin's crazy bed head, "I'll be back in two weeks. That's no time compared to some of my other trips!" Bolin sniffled and threw his arms around Iroh's neck. He sobbed into his shoulder, his entire frame shaking with his tears. Iroh hugged him tightly, he placed a steadying hand on the base of Bolin's neck, and waited.

After a few minutes, Bolin quieted and pulled away from Iroh. The firebender grasped his hand and the both stood and exited the apartment.

The boat sat out in the harbor. It was a massive thing of metal and fire. And Bolin quickly began to think of how he could sink it. He gripped Iroh's hand tighter and tigher, the closer they got to the dock. The wood creaked under their feet. They could see busy sailors on the deck, some called out to Iroh or waved to Bolin, their relationship was quite known and accepted by Iroh's men. Iroh stopped at the bottom of the plank leading up to the boat. He grasped Bolin's face and pulled him into a kiss. Bolin's hands ghosted over his body, memorizing the man that was going to leave for weeks. Wolf whistles came from the boat and Bolin blushed and pulled away. Iroh smiled and gave him one more kiss.

"I love you, Bolin."

Tears began to leak from his closed eyes.

"I love you, too."

One last kiss and then he pulled away to walk purposefully up the plank. He waved as the boat began to pull away and Bolin waved back, a small smile on his face. He smiled until the boat disappeared around air temple island and then a choked sob escaped his throat. Tears streamed silently down his face as he curled in on himself, sinking to the ground.

"I miss you already."

A/N: BROH FEELSSSSSS. You don't understand my love for them!


End file.
